Porque aún te siento
by Velourya
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo que ya no hablamos como antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo que ya no acaricio tú rostro? Ahora estoy aquí, sentado mirando el horizonte, me fijo en las nubes que forman figuras incoherentes, figuras que yo y tú hace tiempo tratamos de decifrar.


_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la genial J.K Rowling; lo único que me adjunto es la idea que nació luego de recibir hermosos review, así que muchas gracias a esas personitas, que cada día me hacen muy feliz, y porque la verdad no me canso nunca de escribir historias de esta pareja._ **H/HR** _For ever and ever._

* * *

**Porque aún te siento.**

_Esa frase con nosotros no funciona, porque ni la muerte nos va a separar. _

Recuerdo aquellos tiempos en que solíamos pelear, cuando tú siempre me discutías la forma en que yo tenía – la mala costumbre – de decir mi nombre primero, siempre me decías, el burro al último Harry, yo sólo lo hacía para verte enojada. Es que te veías hermosa, con tu cabello un poco alborotado, tus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, tus labios fruncidos, y tus ojos mirándome con una mezcla de cariño y reprimenda.

Recuerdo aquella ves, cuando por primera ves nos mojamos en la lluvia, yo un poco enojado por mojar mi traje de gala, y tú riendo por verme empapado. Al poco rato ya estábamos riendo ambos, tú cantando bajo la lluvia y yo mirándote embobado, aún tenías esa sonrisa que me hacía volverme loco. Aún tenías esos ojos con ese brillo curioso y travieso surcando cada centímetro de tu mirada.

Recuerdo la ves en que te pedí que fueras mi esposa. Estabas sentada en la plaza, nevaba como nunca, pero tú parecías una estatua griega, una diosa. Créeme Hermione, no me cansaba de mirarte, una y otra ves, preguntarme si eras real o si era producto de mi imaginación. Me acerqué a ti y me miraste cariñosa, tomé tus manos y te levante de donde estabas, saque de mi bolsillo una pequeña cajita azul oscuro, como la noche. Me miraste confusa, pero al abrirla sonreíste como nunca y el corazón se me paró por un instante. Me miraste fijamente, y me dijiste - _¿Cuál crees que será mi respuesta, Harry?_ – dude por un instante, y te tomé del rostro – _No lo sé Hermione, contigo todo es un misterio_ – reíste ante mi comentario, yo arrugué el seño algo confundido y entonces hablaste – _Claro que quiero ser tú esposa, por siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe_.

Eso me dijiste esa tarde. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pasó hace veinte años atrás, lo recuerdo exactamente como pasó, y creo aún sentir la nieve calar mis huesos, y también logro sentir tus labios sobre los míos.

Parece que pasó hace tanto tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo que ya no hablamos como antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo que ya no acaricio tú rostro? ¿Cuántas veces no he soñado contigo? Sueños sin ninguna pizca de recato o falta de decisión, sueños inverosímiles que nadie más que yo y tú podríamos cumplir. ¿Hace cuanto que ya no veo tú sonrisa? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi, Hermione?

Ahora estoy aquí, sentado mirando el horizonte, como tantas veces planeamos en nuestra juventud. Miro y me fijo, cuidadosamente en cada color del crepúsculo, siempre me distraía viendo tú rostro, pero esta vez no, esta vez me fijo como tú te fijabas en aquellos tiempos, me fijo en el anaranjado, que tal vez no es ese color sino otro, me fijo en las nubes que forman figuras incoherentes, figuras que yo y tú hace un tiempo ya, tratamos de descifrar.

¿Qué hubieras dicho ahora? – _Harry, el burro al último_ – yo hubiera sonreído y hubiera dicho – _nunca aprendo, porque me encanta que me enseñes_ – Hermione, nunca me había fijado, pero su nombre sabe tan bien al pronunciarlo.

Recuerdo, cada fibra de tú piel, cada lunar escondido en partes que jamás imaginé. Recuerdo también, el olor que tenía tú cuerpo, olía a chocolate, rico, dulce, sabroso, crujiente, chocolate. Recuerdo que su sonrisa me hacía olvidar todo. Me acuerdo de esa vez, si esa ves, cuando llegué furioso del trabajo, porque había peleado con el jefe de aurores.

Llegué a casa, y tú estabas con un delantal en la cocina, cantando una canción que nunca logré adivinar, te miré enojado y tú me sonreíste, caminaste lento hacia mí y tomaste mis cosas, mi chaqueta, y las pusiste cuidadosamente encima de la mesa. Tomaste mi mano, y me guiaste al sillón, te sacaste el delantal, y me besaste con amor, porque con solo eso podíamos besarnos, con cariño, con amor, con pasión, con lujuria, deseo, y con todos los derivados que pudieran tener esas palabras.

Aún seguía mirando el horizonte, pero ahora, a diferencia de hace unos minutos, el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro, negro, triste, como mi corazón. El sol se estaba yendo para dar paso a las estrellas. Mi puño se cerró con fuerza y golpee la pared, me levante con la misma fuerza y patee absolutamente todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Hice tanto ruido que mis oídos se congestionaron con tanto bullicio, cuando por fin pude tocar la furia con mis manos, me volví a sentar y volví a mirar el cielo, el horizonte, esta vez completamente oscuro.

Dios Hermione, como te extrañaba, tanto, tanto que mi corazón ya no siente el dolor, y ese es el problema ya no siente nada, nada, esta vacío. Hay días en que llego a pensar en que no tengo un corazón y los latidos que siento son parte de mi imaginación. Porque mi corazón se fue contigo Hermione. Mí imaginación, la misma que a veces me traiciona, y me hace verte, sentada a los pies de la cama, parada al frente del ropero viendo que ponerte, sentada en tú sofá preferido leyendo un grueso libro, bailando en la sala al compás de una música lenta, cocinando en la cocina, ¡esa maldita imaginación que me hace creer que aún estás viva!

Volví a sentir lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, como hace tiempo ya sentía salir en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, cada ves más frío y lúgubre que antes. Sentí unos pasos venir hacia mí. Así que limpie mi rostro y sonreí como siempre lo hacía, algo que no llegaba a mis ojos, que no llenaba el corazón que no tenía.

¿Qué haces aquí afuera papá? Ya es muy tarde – dijo James, mi hijo.

Nada, recordaba… nada más – le dije sin mirarlo.

¿A mamá? – Preguntó sonriendo. Lo miré confuso ¿cómo podía sonreír después de todo?

Si, recordé que ya no está conmigo, que se fue yéndose con mi corazón – le dije volviéndome a sentir triste, débil.

No digas eso papá – dijo mi hijo, apretando mi hombro.

Es cierto, porque ella era mi sol, era mi luz – le dije llorando – y ella se fue, se fue para nunca volver.

¿Acaso papá, se le olvida que ella no sólo era tú sol, sino también tu estrella? – Me dijo mirándome con reproche.

Entonces lo entendí, ella siempre iba a estar ahí, esperándome, porque su tiempo era eterno, mi tiempo no. Pero mi lugar era estar aquí ahora, con mis hijos, hasta que el momento de volver a encontrarnos llegara. Porque ni la muerte nos iba a separar. Porque ella no sólo era mi sol para verla de día, sino también las estrellas, para verla de noche en cada una de las partes del cielo oscuro, pero con vida de la noche. Y por fin, luego de mucho tiempo, vi una luz para mí, la vi a ella, porque yo aún estaba vivo en medio de tantos muertos.

* * *

_Hola, ¿cómo están todos? la verdad es que espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo otra historia de **Hermione & Harry**, porque de verdad no me canso de escribir historias de ellos. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que son mi pareja favorita. Espero de todo corazón que les guste, es un poco triste, pero tenía deseos de escribir algo así. _

_**Gracias** a todas las personas que me dejan rr's porque son como mi comida diaria, me alegro demaciado cada ves que recibo uno de esos; gracias de verdad._

_Bueno y el resto ya lo saben, comentarios bla bla bla, criticas bla bla bla, aprieten _**GO**_ allí abajo y estamos todos felices._


End file.
